Currently, rocket motor ignition assemblies do not provide for eletromagnetic radiation (EMR) protection. EMR hardening is accomplished by providing filtering and shielding of the initiator leads of the missile system level and external to the ignition assembly. This established process requires extensive address of the EMR hardening to be included in the design of each missile. The cost of the current process is expensive.